1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a selective call receiving apparatus with multi-call-alarming units.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A selective call receiving apparatus, i.e., a pager, having a plurality of kinds of alarming units is known. Such a conventional pager operates one of kinds of alarming units selected by the user when a radio wave communication signal directing to this pager is received. Moreover, Japanese patent application provisional publication No. 5-55985 discloses a pager having a plurality of kinds of alarming units. In this conventional pager, the user can switch a first kind of alarming units to a second kind of alarming units through a manual operation. After predetermined interval has passed, the alarming unit to be operated in response to the next call is returned from the second kind of the alarming unit to the first kind of alarming unit.